CSI Grissom's conversation x x
by XxilTwilight.xX
Summary: Please read, i loved writing this and i want people to love reading it!


I know it sounds clishe but whenever I'm feeling sad, angry, upset I write. Stories, when I'm feeling emotional that is when my best stories flow, and so easily. So when I was going through my toughest time, my friends were falling out, I was falling out with my friends. Everyone being bitchy and horrible to each other I wrote this, please enjoy.

I have baised this on C.S.I the end of Season 8 episode 12, where Grissom has had the flu, a really bad day after being forced into work after a huge gang killing. To then finally get to to go home, at the end of the episode he gets a phone call and his face lights up, then the episode ends. We all presume its Sara, but you never know. I have put it as the phone call is from Sara, so if you don't watch C.S.I here is a breif history of Grissom and Sara. They fall in love, but never tell each other about their love for one another for about 7 years. Then they finally get together, but the veiwers don't know till the very end of season seven. Then Sara has a breakdown, and has to leave she tells Grissom she still loves him and that one day they will be together and the episode when she leaves is very emotional. So there you have the details please enjoy.

Grissom sunk into his old sofa, sighing in perfect happiness.

"Sara," He almost whisperes into the phone. His bright blue eyes are covered by his eyelids as he imagine's Sara's face, close to his. Her tinckling laugh lighting up her face.

"Grissom," She whispers back, the line is bad so he can barely hear her, but her voice gives him shivers.

"Grissom, are you there?" Grissom is so deep in his thoughts he forgets how to speak, then his voice comes back and for once, the emotionly deprived Gilbert Grissom lets his emotions flood. Tears roll down his face as he tries to explain the day he has had.

"Oh Sara, today has been the worst. I was forced into work, which normally I wouldn't complain about but I have been so ill. I just wanted you here, to sooth me…" He is broken off by Sara laughing her words down the phone.

"Wait, Griss, are you… crying?" She splutters. Grissom's face tries to be unhappy and angry but then turns soft and he starts laughing to.

"Yes, I guess I am." He said and they both started chuckling once again. This was the only time when Grissom ever felt at home, when he was laughing with Sara, for she was the only person that truly made him laugh.

"Oh Sara, where are you?" He said hope in his voice, as if she would tell him. He knew she wouldn't.

"I'm sorry Griss, I went to visit my Mom in San Francisco but I just couldn't do it, it was too hard. I have moved on with my life now, I don't need her. All I need is my own time, personal space. Just for me." She said, Grissom's laughing time was over, his heart was trying to run right out of his chest it was going that fast. He never loved anyone, only plants and animals, until Sara. Until that one moment when her lips met his.

"Grissom, you do understand don't you? I will tell you when I'm good and ready." She said pulling him out of his daze.

"I'm sorry Sara, its just that," He was never very good when it came to sharing his feelings, this was so hard for him to get a few words out. He took a deep breathe and blurted it out.  
"I love you so much, more than any person I have ever loved before. And I cannot bear to not be without you. Its tearing my heart out." He waited for her reply. He could hear her chocked sobs, but didn't want to say anything.

"I know, do you think I wanted to do this? Its just that, I couldn't stay. Not there, we will be together some day Griss, I promise. I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't certain that this wouldn't be the end." She said her voice steady, but wobbly. There was a loud buzzing sound down the line then and a loud megaphone voice booming.  
"All people traveling to Mexico City would you please board your train now." Grissom's heart leaped, he knew where Sara was going.

"Listen, Griss please, I know you heard that but please don't follow me. I need to do this by myself." Sara said her voice fading into the backround.  
"NO!" Grissom yelled, but all he could hear was Sara's voice saying her last farewell.  
"I will phone once I arrive, and never forget, I know this isnt the end." Then the line went dead. Grissom slowly put the phone back onto the table before lying down and letting the tears flow down his cheeks. Just letting them flow, he cluthced his chest. Thinking that the pain would never go, hoping it would but knowing that it would ache, for as long as Sara wasn't with him, every day.


End file.
